El misterioso Teatro del Bosque
by milly loca
Summary: Se cuenta que en un bosque hay un teatro que los que entran ya no salen, pero el joven conde y compañía trataran de averiguar los misterios que esconde este misterioso lugar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota Importante: Los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **El misterioso teatro del Bosque.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **Los nuevos subordinados de la Dama del Cementerios.**_

Era noche tranquila, se podía escuchar las hojas mecerse por el viento, en un bosque algo lejano de la ciudad había un cementerio donde en estos momento una sombra femenina juntos a otras sombras más miraban los cuerpos sin vida que tres de ellos le llevaron, los ojos rojos de esa mujer brillaron junto a los de sus sirvientes, fue en ese momento cuando de entre su ropa saco una copa roja y empezó a verter su contenido en los cadáveres que poco a poco empezaron a reanimarse, sonrió satisfecha mirando al que fungía como su guardián.

-Hazte cargo de ellos Lich-Le ordeno al hombre que solo asintió con una sonrisa casi igual a la de ella.

Y junto a dos niños gemelos llevaron dentro a los nuevos subordinados de su señora. En ese momento mientras la mujer de rojo caminaba dentro del edificio donde habitaba con otras personas más, una sombra masculina la intercepto.

-A la muñeca no le va a gustar lo que acabas de hacer-Le dijo con tono tranquilo-Y menos a tu señora.

Esa misteriosa mujer solo soltó una risa leve y lo miro.

-Poco y nada me interesa lo que ellas piensen querido-Le dijo con cierta burla en su voz.

-Solo espero que los sepas aprovechar bien-Y dicho eso se retiró dejando a la mujer de rojo.

Esta solo se retiró a su lugar correspondiente para ella y sus aliados, donde su cocinero personal ya la esperaba con su comida, ella iba a aprovechar a sus nuevos subordinados para conseguir manjares fuera del teatro en el que ella y sus subordinados, junto a más gente Vivian, ya que se estaba aburriendo de que casi nadie fuera al bosque para descubrir su hogar y poder darse un gran manjar con los invasores.

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

En una mansión muy grande, en una de las habitaciones estaba descansando un niño tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a perturbar su sueño y este era su mayordomo que le llevaba el desayuno, una vez que ya estuvo listo para bajar entro a su despacho ordenando no ser molestado mientras trabajaba.

Mientras que los sirvientes hacían o intentaban hacer bien su trabajo pero como siempre Sebastián el mayordomo hacia todo por ellos para que no explotaran la mansión, fue en ese momento que tocaron a su puerta y le entregaron una carta a Mey Rin, era de la reina.

La mucama solo atino a ir a tocar la puerta del despacho donde estaba su amo siendo ayudado por Sebastián en sus labores, cuando le dieron aprobación para entrar abrió tímidamente la puerta.

-Disculpe Joven amo, pero aquí tiene una carta para usted-Dijo educadamente la chica antes de retirarse haciendo una reverencia.

Al estar solos Ciel tomo la carta leyéndola.

-Al parecer gente desaparece en las noches sin explicación-Comento el mayordomo al terminar de leer el mismo la carta.

-Es extraño, acabamos con ese circo-Dijo en un susurro el joven, no quería que su nuevo empleado lo escuchara.

-Algo me dice que no tiene que ver con ellos-Dijo ahora Sebastián en tono serio.

Y es que algo no les gustaba de ese nuevo caso, sentían que no era nada que ya hubieran visto antes, Ciel miro a su fiel mayordomo que entendió la orden que le iba a dar, mas prefirió oírlo de sus labios.

-Hazte cargo de vigilar, es una orden-Le ordeno con seriedad.

-Yes, My Lord-Y con eso se retiró dejando solo al conde.

El joven miro lo por la ventana más allá de la ciudad donde se alzaba un bosque al que nadie se atrevía a entrar por diversas leyendas e historias que se contaban de este, solo suspiro creyendo que eran simples cuentos, lo que no sabía era que esos "cuentos" eran más que reales y lo comprobaría de una manera muy peculiar.

 _ **En el centro de la ciudad.**_

Una pareja de lo más peculiar estaba caminando por la calle, ella muy hermosa, cabello negro largo, con un kimono en azul, rojo y dorado, ojos negros con un monóculo en uno de ellos, el un hombre alto, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta alta con un lazo morado y ropa tipo japonés, su fleco le cubría el ojo izquierdo y tenía una expresión seria en su perfecto rostro.

-Ahora recuerda, somos una pareja de casados caminando por la calle tranquilamente-Dijo la mujer en un susurro a su compañero.

-Eso me quedo más que claro cuando salimos de la casa-Le devolvió serio el hombre.

-Solo actúa natural Gammon.

El llamado "Gammon" la miro alzando una ceja, solo suspiro y miro atrás donde estaba una chica con cabello verde, que los seguía de cerca esa era la hija de su compañera que en ese momento fungía como la de ambos para guardar apariencias de que eran una familia, pero lo que llamaba la atención de la gente era que ellos tenían el cabello negro y la chica lo tuviera verde, en ese momento todos los miraban como si fueran algún fenómeno que nunca hubieran visto antes.

-Al menos no vinieron Waiter y Banica-Susurro para sí mismo el joven dando un suspiro.

-Nemesis no te quedes atrás-Llamo la madre a su hija, que solo corrió para alcanzarlos.

-Si no caminaras como si te fueran a linchar, los alcanzaría y les pudiera seguir el paso-Se quejó la peli verde con cierto fastidio.

-Di que regrese por ti a esa cabaña-Le regaño MA cruzada de brazos.

La niña solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño, solo se limitó a seguir a su madre y al compañero de ella que era más su "padre" de lo que había sido su verdadero padre, le tomo la mano a Gammon y a su madre, si tenían que fingir ser una familia, pues tenían que parecerlo.

-A todo esto-Le llamo la niña a su madre que la volteo a ver-¿Por qué bajar a la ciudad? Nunca lo hacemos.

-Para conseguir comida, varios no lo necesitaran pero si tú, yo, Gammon y Banica-Le recordó la mujer con total naturalidad.

-Ya que-Dijo la pequeña peli verde mirando a todos lados para distraerse.

Fue en ese momento que sus ojos verdes se toparon con un destello rojo en los techos de los edificios cercanos, fruncido el ceño ante esto, y ahora llamo a Gammon.

-Creo que la señora Banica nos está siguiendo-Dijo en voz alta para Gammon, pero MA la alcanzo a escuchar.

-No es Banica, ella no es de esconderse-Dijo tranquila la maga-No es su estilo.

La "familia" solo se limitó a ignorar o a tratar de ignorar lo que sea que los estuviera observando, MA solo esperaba que Banica no hubiera mandado a alguno de sus sirvientes para inspeccionar sus compras.

 _ **En un edificio cercano.**_

Cierto shinigami pelirrojo había notado al extraño trio y como muchos no creyó posible que esos tres fueran familia, por lo que se dedicó a seguirlos desde que los vio, de todas maneras tenia cosas más entretenidas que hacer que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Pero no conto con que la mocosa que acompañaba a los dos adultos lo notara, cuando vio la expresión de esa niña fue como si viera a cierto enano gruñón, pero prefirió ignorarlo, Grell sentía que esos tipos no tenían nada de normal en ellos comenzando con el color de cabello de esa niña con gesto malhumorado que a la más mínima señal de molestia te mandaba una mirada que era capaz de dar miedo hasta al más duro de carácter.

-Pero que extraños son esos tipos-Se dijo a sin mismo el pelirrojo.

En ese momento, noto como la mujer y el hombre le decían a la niña que los esperara fuera de una tienda, entonces ellos entraron y vio camino libre para acercase a ver mejor a la niña. Una vez que estuvo cerca la pudo mirar con más detalle, cabello de un verde llamativo corto hasta los hombros, falda negra y una blusa algo holgada color gris, con contar sus botas negras, además de eso sus ojos eran grandes y de color verde profundo que reflejaban una serenidad increíble, y su piel pálida, tan pálida que la hacían lucir muerta en vida, era una niña muy linda sin duda.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Oyó la voz un poco apagada de la chica que ahora clavaba sus ojos en él.

-¿Cómo supiste que te miraba?-Le pregunto mirándola con gesto pensativo y curioso.

-No eres para nada discreto-Su expresión no cambio, seguía igual de sereno.

-Eres extraña-Comento Grell mirándola más de cerca-Con ese cabello.

Nemesis no dijo nada solo suspiro con desgano y cruzo sus brazos.

-Tú igual eres extraño, con esa aura de misterio que despides no me sorprendería si mi madre te aleje de mí de una patada-Dijo como si nada-Pero a mí no me importa la verdad, convivo con gente rara todos los días.

Grell le miro curioso, nunca antes una niña humana le había hablado así aparte del conde enano claro, pero ese niño era un caso muy aparte, mas esa niña le causaba curiosidad, debido a que despedía una energía de ella, en ese momento salieron los adultos que la acompañaban y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto MA seria y cruzada de brazos.

Gammon solo alejo a Nemesis de ese tipo extraño cargándola en brazos, la niña sin cambiar la expresión de su cara abrazo el cuello de su "padre adoptivo" que miraba al pelirrojo con la misma expresión seria.

-Solo me acerque a hablar con la niña-Dijo tranquilo-Muy linda ¿Es su hija?

-Sí, es mi hija-Hablo ahora Gammon frunciendo el ceño-Y no quiero que algún loco se le acerque.

MA solo sonrió desde que conoció a Nemesis, Gammon se comportaba muy protector con ella, como si realmente Nemesis fuera suya.

-Gammon calma-Dijo ya más tranquila la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila-No es malo que Nemesis haga nuevos amigos.

El peli negro solo miro a la que fungía como su "esposa" y suspiro cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar su impulso de gritarle a todo el mundo, ya bastante tenía que aguantar a los mocosos de Banica como para que viniera un pelirrojo que tenía pinta de ser un imán de problemas a hacerse amigo de Nemesis.

-Bueno señor ahm ¿Nombre pro favor?-Pidió la mujer sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff-Se presentó sonriendo a ambos adultos y guiñando el ojo a Gammon, tenía que admitir que ese hombre era muy apuesto.

-Bueno Señor Sutcliff, mi nombre es Kayo Sodou, y ellos son mi esposo Gammon y mi hija Nemesis-Los presento la mujer.

Grell se le quedo mirando un momento, era muy joven para ser madre de una niña de unos 10 años y que decir del esposo de ella, pero solo encogió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia.

-Bueno fue un placer creo, me tengo que ir o si no me ira feo-Y dio media vuelta empezando a caminar-Nos veremos en otra ocasión pequeña Nemesis.

Lo vieron irse y luego se miraron los unos a los otros.

-Qué tipo tan mas raro-Hablo Gammon.

-A mí me cayó bien-Ma sonrió al joven.

-Simplemente no te entiendo.

-No lo hagas, yo no espero entenderte algún día.

Y empezaron a caminar regresando al bosque, tomados de las manos mientras Gammon cargaba a Nemesis que no dejaba de mirar atrás, pensando en que las cosas iban a cambiar para ella y su, muy peculiar, "familia".

 _ **En la noche.**_

Un hombre corría intentando escapar de las sombras que lo perseguían, cuatro pequeñas y varias más grandes, fue en ese momento donde el pobre diablo llego a un callejón sin salida donde fue acorralado por las sombras, empezó a entrar en pánico.

-No deberías de correr-Le dijo una voz masculina adulta-Si nos permite señor, estamos muy cansados y quisiéramos terminar esto para poder llevarle de comer a nuestra señora.

-¿Ya podemos atraparlo?-Pidió una voz de niña.

En ese momento una sombra rojiza apareció detrás del pobre hombre que estaba aterrado, la sombra lo tomo de los hombros y dos destellos rojos lo miraban.

-Ya tengo hambre-Dijo la voz sombría de una mujer.

-Hónrala y respétala-Dijeron las voces de dos niños que estaban alegres-A nuestra gran ama Conchita.

Y sin más la dama del cementerio termino de materializarse con una sonrisa, el hombre se separó de ella aterrado, momento aprovechado por uno de los nuevos subordinados de esa mujer que le lanzo varios cuchillos al hombre que grito antes de caer muerto.

-Bien hecho Dangger-Dijo Lich sonriendo, mirando a todos-Jumbo ¿Podrías?

El nombrado solo asintió y cargo el cadáver del hombre, Banica solo sonrió a todos antes de envolverlos a todos en una niebla negra y desaparecer de ahí dejando solo como evidencia pétalos de rosa y un hedor fétido en el lugar.

* * *

 _ **Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que esto pasa después del arco del circo que gracias a un amigo me lo spoileo, amigo si llegas a ver esto espero que Bancica-sama te coma XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **Buscando a Nemesis, Parte 1.**_

Ya había llegado Banica con su manjar y llamo a su cocinero a grito limpio.

-¡Eater ven ahora mismo!-Llamo al hombre que no tardó en llegar-Prepara esto ahora que muero de hambre.

-Si Banica-sama-Y se llevó el cuerpo sin vida a la cocina.

En ese momento apareció MA cruzada de brazos, se notaba molesta y eso era más que obvio.

-No te autorice para salir del teatro Banica-Dijo molesta.

-Mi señora no tiene por qué pedirte permiso-Apareció Lich frente a su señora cruzado de brazos.

-Y tú no amenaces a MA-Gammon se plantó enfrente de su compañera igual con sus brazos cruzados.

En ese momento Gear apareció con una silla de ruedas donde estaba una chica con cabellos azules atados en dos coletas y un vestido azul, acompañado de Waiter y Nemesis.

-No peleen-Ordeno la chica en la silla de ruedas-Ahora vamos a cenar.

Gear solo se la llevo a otra parte seguido por las miradas de los demás, este chico era muy devoto a esa muñeca cuidándola y protegiéndola, a tal grado de entregarle su corazón para que esta no muriera al sacrificio de ya no salir jamás del teatro.

-Gear es un tonto-Dijo Waiter, la chica solo la miro irse dando un suspiro.

-Sí que el amor te hace ser un idiota-Comento Lich mirando también a Gear irse.

-Eso lo explica todo-Comento burlona MA con una sonrisa.

-Hija De tu…..-En ese momento Banica le tapó la boca a uno de sus más fieles sirvientes.

-En frente de mis niños no Lich-Le regaño la dama de rojo mirando mal a su mayordomo.

Lich solo miro a Nemesis, Arte y Pollo que lo miraban como si nada y solo los gemelos sonrieron, Nemesis solo suspiro cansada, desde que su madre la rejuveneció todos la trataban como a una niña más de los que ya estaban, ni que decir del hermano menor de su difunto novio, la sobre protegía de sobre manera.

-Bien-Dijo con cierto fastidio el shinigami, no quería hacer enojar a su ama.

-Bueno ahora ve y ayuda a Eater con la cena-Pidió ya más tranquila la nueva demonio de la Gula.

En ese momento los gemelos vieron el momento para molestar a su "hermano mayor", sonrieron malicioso antes de que al unísono gritaron algo que sin duda hizo enojar a Lich y reír a los demás, sobre todo a MA.

-¡Lich y Eater sentados bajo un árbol, BE-SAN-DO-SE!-Cantaron los dos riendo de lo lindo.

-¡Arte, Pollo, vengan aquí malditos enanos!-Grito molesto el shinigami mientras los perseguía por todo el teatro.

-¡Corre hermano, corre!-Arte tomo de la mano a su hermano gemelo mientras corría y reía como loca.

MA se estaba revolcando de la risa por lo dicho por los niños, mientras Gammon trataba de aparentar seriedad, Waiter trataba de contener su risa con una mano pero al final no pudo y Banica solo negaba con la cabeza, era como tratar con niños cuando sus sirvientes se comportaban de esa manera.

-Señora Banica, creo que debería de intervenir-Dijo ahora Nemesis seria mirando a la dama que solo suspiro.

-Tienes razón-Dijo empezando a caminar por donde se fueron esos tres-¡Lich, Arte, Pollo dejen de correr en la casa!

Nemesis solo miraba de lejos todo el desastre que estaba pasando en el teatro y eso no pasó desapercibido por la muñeca que volvió a aparecer acompañada por Gear, tratando de poner orden en el lugar ocasionando más ruido con sus gritos, la peli verde no necesitaba ser lista para saber que se avecinaba una enorme ola de gritos, reclamos y demás por parte de todos en esa habitación, por lo que opto por dejar esa sala y salir al cementerio que rodeaba a su casa.

-Por lo menos aquí tengo calma y tranquilidad-Dijo para sí misma la chica.

En ese momento algo salió volando por una de las ventanas, suspiro, tal y como lo presentía ahora estaban peleando Lich y su madre, y lo demás intentaban parar los gritos, palabras anti sonantes y los objetos voladores que presumiblemente se lanzaban.

 _ **En el lugar donde antes estaba el hombre.**_

Ya estaba el joven conde junto a su mayordomo en el mismo callejón sin salida donde antes estaba la dama del cementerio.

-Ese olor es nauseabundo-Se quejó el joven cubriendo su nariz con un pañuelo para evitar aspirar ese mal olor.

En ese momento noto los pétalos de rosa en el suelo, se agacho para tomar uno notando que estaban cubiertos de algo rojo, que no tardo en identificar como sangre.

-Qué extraño-Dijo casi en un susurro para sí mismo.

En ese momento apareció cierto shinigami rojo.

-¿Qué haces mocoso?-Pregunto apareciendo detrás de este.

-Investigando esto, ¿Qué más va a ser?

-Bueno yo vine por un alma que según estaría aquí pero no la encuentro.

En ese momento apareció Sebastián y Grell corrió hacia él, más el demonio puso su mano en su cara para alejarlo de él.

-Al parecer se llevaron el cuerpo del individuo-Dijo un poco serio-Y esta energía no es nada que hubiera conocido antes.

-¿Y qué crees que pueda ser?-Cuestiono el conde a su mayordomo.

-Es energía de un demonio, eso lo sé y puedo sentirlo, pero no uno cualquiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En ese momento antes de que pudieran seguir especulando el pelirrojo los interrumpió.

-¿Es mal momento para decir que hoy en la tarde conocí a una niña de lo más curiosa?-Comento en pose de pensador el shinigami.

Los otros dos se le quedaron viendo entre curiosos e intrigados por saber más.

-¿Cómo era esa niña con exactitud?-Cuestiono el conde a Grell.

-Pues era casi igual de enana que tú, piel pálida, ojos verdes profundo, vestía de negro y gris, oh y tenía el cabello verde-Describió Grell a Nemesis todo lo que recordaba-Oh una cosa más, era igual de malhumorada que tu mocoso.

-¿Qué más sabes de ella?-Ahora era Sebastián el que le interrogo.

-Pues, iba acompañada de dos adultos que dudo mucho sean sus padres, ella era muy joven para ser su madre, cabello negro largo hasta los tobillos casi, ojos igual de negros usaba un monóculo en uno de ellos, y usaba ropa tipo japonesa en combinaciones de azul, rojo y dorado-Describió a MA, y al momento de describir a Gammon dio un suspiro-Y él era alto, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta alta con un listón morado, y ropa tipo japonesa también.

Ciel y Sebastián nunca habían escuchado hablar de esas personas y algo les decía que eran por demás diferentes a todo lo que habían visto antes.

-¿Qué más sabes de ellos?-Pregunto Ciel al shinigami rojo.

-Antes de irme vi que se dirigían al bosque-Dijo con simpleza encogiendo los hombros-¿Algo más?

-No nada-Dijo cortante el conde empezando a irse-¡Vamos Sebastián!

Ya se fueron de ese callejón mientras que Ciel pensaba en lo que dijo Grell, esos individuos podrían ser los responsables de las desapariciones de personas por las noches, mientras sentía curiosidad de ir al bosque.

-Sebastián-Le llamo, el demonio lo miro-Ve al bosque y trata de averiguar algo sobre las personas que dijo Grell-San-Ordeno sin mirarlo.

El demonio solo acato la orden y primero fue a dejar a su amo a la mansión para ir al bosque a cumplir la orden dada por el conde.

 _ **En el teatro.**_

Ya todo estaba en paz y MA ya estaba más tranquila después de la discusión/pelea que tuvo con el no muerto sirviente de la demonio de la Gula, ahora todos estaban esperando su cena sentados a la enorme mesa, en ese momento nadie notaba la ausencia de cierto jovencita de pelo verde que debería de estar sentada a lado de la hechicera del tiempo.

-Banica, ¿Podrías no ser tan bestia para comer?-Pidió Gear con una mano en la cara mientras negaba-Das un mal ejemplo a los niños.

-¡A callar Gear, nadie me dice que hacer!-Grito apuntando al hombre a su lado.

-Eres asquerosa-Susurro irritado-¡Y no hables con la boca llena!-Le regaño el hombre mirándola mal.

-Mami Banica y papi Gear están peleando de nuevo-Dijo Arte mirando a los dos discutir como siempre.

-Ignórenlos-Hablo Waiter como si no existieran-Es lo que yo siempre hago.

Todos ignoraron la discusión de ambas entidades mientras seguían comiendo tranquilamente, mientras en el exterior del edificio Nemesis seguía paseando por entre las tumbas mientras leía los nombres de las mismas, y reflexionando sobre las lecciones de historia que le contaba su madre sobre cada uno de ellos, hasta que llego a la que quería.

-Hola Nyoze-Saludo a la tumba con una sonrisa un poco triste sentándose frente a ella.

Esa tumba había pedido a su madre que la incluyera entre ese cementerio, mas especifico entre los que usaban el apellido "Octo", y así empezó a hablar sobre lo que había pasado en su vida el cómo su madre la salvo de ir a la cárcel por el asesinato de Gallerian al regresarla a su forma de niña, el como la volvió a dejar encerrada en aquella cabaña para alejarla de todos y el cómo volvió por ella para hacer desaparecer al teatro y todo a su alrededor para escapar de la gente que se enteró de toda la verdad, ect.

Le conto todo sin quitar su sonrisa y mientras acariciaba el anillo que le regalo la misma noche que murió, ese anillo de compromiso de un matrimonio que nunca tuvo lugar gracias a su padre, el cual le ordenó matarlo, volteo a otro lado encontrando la lápida de su padre, Gallerian Marlon y la miro con desprecio.

-Tuviste lo que merecías juez corrupto-Dijo en un susurro, para concentrarse en la tumba de su fallecido novio.

 _ **En la entrada del bosque.**_

Ya estaba Sebastián frente a una barrera de árboles, sin dudar cruzo los arboles sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar dentro de ese lugar, estuvo andando sin encontrar algo interesante hasta que escucho como alguien hablaba, era la voz de una niña, la siguió y se encontró con la niña que el molesto shinigami le describió y lo sabía por el color de su cabello, un verde de lo más llamativo, no dudo en acercarse sigilosamente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Pregunto la chica con una voz tan apagada que hasta le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo supiste que me acercaba?-La interrogo mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Se lo dije a ese pelirrojo raro y te lo digo a ti-Lo miro con una mirada helada-No eres muy discreto.

Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa mirando la tumba una última vez antes de empezar a caminar de regreso a su hogar. El demonio miro la tumba y leyó el nombre escrito en la lápida, nunca había visto o conocido a nadie con ese nombre, mejor se concentró en seguir a esa chica, miro el cementerio por el que caminaban, en verdad esos nombre no le sanaban para nada, en eso miro la edificación que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-Esta es mi casa-Le dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que la escuchara-Y creo que si te encuentran aquí te atrape la Dama del Cementerio.

-No creo que me atrape porque ya me iré-Dijo de forma tranquila.

-Bueno, entonces adiós ya que mi madre se preocupara si no me ve-Se dispuso a entrar cuando sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo-¿Qué diablos?

-Tú vienes conmigo, mi amo te quiere conocer.

-Pues yo no-Y sin más hizo lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así, gritar-¡Madre me roban!

Pero Sebastián le cubrió la boca y se fue de ahí rápidamente llevándose a Nemesis que pataleaba y hacia todo lo humanamente posible para ser libre.

 _ **En el interior del edificio.**_

En ese momento MA, junto a Gammon estaban buscando a su hija por todas partes haciendo un gran desastre en la edificación que ellos llamaban "hogar", todos solo los miraban ir de un lado a otro haciendo escándalo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste perder a la niña?!-Le grito MA a Gammon de forma histérica.

-¡¿Yo?, Tú estabas de lo más distraída peleando con el pedazo de carne podrida que la perdió de vista!-Le devolvió el grito Gammon igual de histérico.

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez?!-Grito ahora Banica harta.

Ambos la miraron y trataron de calmarse una vez que ya todo estuvo en relativa paz Michelle dio instrucción para que se encontrara a su "hermana menor".

-Bien esto es lo que haremos, Gear y yo nos quedaremos por si vuelve, Banica-La demonio la volteo a ver-Ve con tus sirvientes a ver en las calles de la ciudad, MA, Waiter y Gammon irán a buscar al bosque, conociéndola no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

Y dadas esas instrucciones todos fueron a realizar la tarea de buscar a la hija de la hechicera, pero Banica no conforme con llevarse a todos sus siervos dejo a en el teatro a los del circo y solo se llevó a Doll, de igual manera dejo a Eater por si alguien se acercaba al teatro este no quedara desprotegido.

 _ **En la mansión Phantomhive.**_

Sebastián llego cargando a la muchacha que no dejaba de moverse y lanzar patadas, todos miraban la escena de lo más extraña, de una niña igual de extraña que la escena gritando una sarta de maldiciones y malas palabras hacia el mayordomo.

-¿Pueden ayudarme bola de inútiles?-Les cuestiono a los demás sirvientes.

Estos ya tenían algo de miedo de acercarse a esa niña que se notaba era salvaje, pero entre los cuatro se acercaron, pero Nemesis paro su ataque hacia Sebastián cuando vio las serpientes de Snake, se acercó a este y acaricio la cabeza de una con una leve sonrisa.

-Que lindas-Le dijo al chico que solo se sonrojo, ella solo se sentó junto a Snake y se puso a platicar calmadamente.

En ese momento apareció el conde dueño de casa y miro una melena de cabello verde junto con unos ojos iguales de verdes pero estos no reflejaban un solo sentimiento que no fuera vacío y frialdad, la chica se acercó al joven conde y era obvio que estaba molesta, al notar esto y percibir una amenaza hacia su señor Mey Rin y Finny se pusieron frente al joven amo.

-No te acerques más-Le dijo la pelirroja quitándose las gafas.

-No me asustas cegatona-Le dijo con un tono asido que dejo con la boca abierta a todos-Y ustedes prácticamente me secuestraron y cuando vengan por mí no se la van a acabar.

La tranquilidad con la que dijo eso puso nervioso al trio, Nemesis solo miraba al niño cruzada de brazos con unos ojos de lo más fríos.

-No cabe duda que eres igual a él, necesitas de otros para tu trabajo sucio-Lo miro con una mirada que logro intimidar a los tres sirvientes y al propio conde.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto Ciel tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Nemesis Sodou-Respondió con total tranquilidad.

-Qué extraño nombre, te llamas como la diosa griega de la venganza-Menciono Sebastián llamando la atención de los dos niños.

-Qué curioso, ¿no creen?-Comento la peliverde con una suave sonrisa-Justo lo que hice con mi padre.

-¿Qué le paso a tu padre?-Pregunto Ciel.

-Lo mate-Eso sí que impresiono a todos y más la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo-Pero tuve mis razones para hacerlo.

No quiso preguntar más, ya que era de noche y todos tenían que descansar por lo que Ciel mando a todos a sus cuartos y sin más dispuso una habitación para Nemesis, una vez que llegaron a una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión la chica entro y la miro.

-Muy grande para una sola persona-Menciono tranquila.

-Que descanse señorita Nemesis-Se despidió Ciel y se dispuso a salir junto a Sebastián.

-Si gracias, supongo.

Y cuando se fueron se acercó a la ventana para ver si había una forma de escapar, pero noto que desde donde estaba se notaba el bosque, se quedó viendo un buen rato esperando que su familia la fuera a buscar.

 _ **En la ciudad.**_

Dos sombras muy iguales estaban saltando por los tejados mientras que sus compañeros buscaban por tierra, esas dos sombras eran los gemelos sirvientes de la ama del cementerio, esos dos miraban por todas partes mientras buscaban una melena de cabello verde por algún lugar.

-Arte no la veo-Se quejó su hermano menor ya cansado.

-Yo tampoco Pollo, pero hay que encontrarla o nos pueden regañar-Dijo Arte en tono resignado lo que ella más quería en ese momento era estar en el cementerio.

En ese momento los dos se detuvieron en la azotea de una casa y de ahí miraron todo a su alrededor a ver si encontraban algo que les pudiera servir, fue en ese momento notaron a unos tipos que quizás les pudieran ayudar, no dudaron en acercarse a ellos.

-Disculpe señor-Llamo Arte a un hombre que usaba gafas, a decir verdad los dos usaban gafas.

-¿Qué necesitas niña?-Pregunto agachándose con una sonrisa.

-¿De casualidad no vio usted a una niña un poco más baja que nosotros y de cabello verde?-Pregunto Pollo cuando su hermana no respondió al ver lo bonitos ojos del chico frente a ella.

Pero antes de que siquiera el joven frente a ellos les pudiera responder Arte se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo.

-¡Hay que lindo casémonos!-Exclamo la joven con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Arte deja al tipo!-Le regaño su hermano-Y recuerda que buscamos a Nemesis no un novio para ti.

-Hay amargado, solo porque no tienes pegue con la camarero-Se quejó la gemela mayor recibiendo un golpe de su hermano menor-Eso no es nada lindo.

-Solo te doy "amor de hermano"-Le sonrió con inocencia el menor de los gemelos, luego volvió su atención a las personas frente a el-¿No la han visto?

-La verdad yo no-Dijo uno de los chicos.

-Yo si la conozco-Hablo el otro el cual era pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono-¿Entonces sabes dónde está?

-Puede ser que este en la mansión del mocoso-Menciono mientras pensaba un poco-Ya que tenía mucha curiosidad en conocerla o que se yo.

-¿Dónde queda su casa?-Le pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-¿Por qué quieren saber?-Pregunto el otro curioso.

-Es que es amiga nuestro chico lindo-Arte le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta.

-Arte-Le regaño Pollo mirando mal a su hermana-Concéntrate, ¿Nos puede decir por favor?

-Bueno es una casa grande y está algo apartada la sabrán reconocer-Les dijo como si nada.

-Gracias Señor, nos salvó de una loca madre histérica-Ambos niños lo abrazaron muy felices.

-Señorita por favor-Pidió Grell mientras trataba de quitarse a los niños de encima.

-Lo sentimos señorita-Los dos le sonrieron.

-Antes de que se vayan, ¿Cómo se llaman?-Pregunto el otro que era rubio.

-Yo me llamo Arte.

-Y yo Pollo.

-Que nombres tan raros, bueno yo soy Ronald.

-Ronald-Arte suspiro un poco.

-¡Arte al menos búscate a alguien que no te pase la estatura niña calenturienta!-Le volvió a regañar Pollo.

-Y yo me llamo Grell, oh y si encuentran a Nemesis díganle que le mando saludos-Dijo Grell a los niños, los cuales solo asintieron y se fueron.

-Que niños tan más raros y más por la energía que emanaban-Comento Ronald.

-Tienes razón, pero me cayeron bien-Dijo encogiendo los hombros despreocupado-Bueno vámonos a Will nos regañara.

Y juntos se fueron de ese lugar, no querían más papeleo del que ya tenían o un sermón/regaño de su jefe.

 _ **En otra parte.**_

Banica ya estaba harta de buscar y no encontrar nada que los guiara a Nemesis, y lo peor era que tendría que lidiar con una hechicera y un jardinero histéricos, fue en ese momento que llegaron Arte y Pollo y se notaban felices.

-Díganme que tienen algo bueno-Les pidió ya algo exasperada.

-¡Ya sabemos dónde puede estar Nemesis!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Eso logro captar la atención de Lich que ya se había dado por vencido por primera vez en su larga vida y se acercó junto a Doll que estaba con él.

-¿Dónde?-Pidió saber el dios de la muerte.

-Está en una mansión de un niño que según alguien que conocimos quería "conocer" a Nemesis-Dijo ahora Pollo.

-Y esa persona dijo ser amigo de Nemesis-Agrego Arte.

-¿Qué raro? Nemesis nunca ha tenía amigos-Hablo ahora Banica-Oh al menos no le conocemos alguno.

-Bueno voy a avisarles a los demás-Hablo Lich.

-Entonces yo iré a ver esa casa junto a Arte, Pollo y Doll-Dijo ahora Banica con voz autoritaria-Suerte Lich.

Y se separaron para hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer.


End file.
